


there were brighter days never ending

by cherubandpeter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Typical Harry/Louis fluff, how do you even name the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherubandpeter/pseuds/cherubandpeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While rearranging Harry's suitcase, Louis finds something from memories ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there were brighter days never ending

**Author's Note:**

> I was procrastinating on my AP macroeconomics homework then this happened and if you haven't pictured the idea of this happening I have nothing to say to you bye

Louis stood back, carefully opening  Harry’s wooden  _"it isn’t ancient, it’s preserved"_  dresser, lifting everything out of place and dumping it in his over sized leather suitcase laying on the floor. He knew that if it was up to Harry, he'd take every single knit sweater and cardigan to Australia. But that's just the point- it was  _Australia._ Unbearably hot, humid and sunny, unlike London. He knew there'd be plenty of complaints of "I'm hot" from Harry's part, but he couldn't be bothered to take out what he had already put in.  

 _Looks like he’s going to have it my way,_ Louis thought.

Ruffling the bundle of cool-weather clothes, Louis bent down to open a slightly smaller dresser. After a solid couple tugs, it slid open. Inside consisted of mostly old band shirts from when they were working on their first album. Several white v-necks occupied the other 30% of the space, as well as three versions of Harry’s faded Ramones t-shirt. He couldn’t help but bring the shirt to his nostrils, inhaling deeply what did, and still smelled like Harry.

His Harry, he was reminded, when a familiar grey shirt with lettering caught his eye. He placed the Ramones shirt to the side to gently nab the other. A grin melted across his face, eyes scanning the “Harry hearts Louis” printed on the front, reading it out loud. 

His thoughts raced back to the night Harry wore it. Both of them had laughed well and loud over the shirt, Louis pawing at it that evening when Harry wore it to bed with him. The fans didn't get better than those who were legitimately suspicious of "Larry Stylinson,"  _bless the smart ones,_ as Niall would say.

If it was a bit snug on Harry back then, he couldn’t imagine how shapely it looked on his now toned, muscly figure thanks to months of the band's personal trainer. 

He glanced around, lifting his own shirt up and tossing it to the side. He weaved his arms and neck through the old one, scrambling on his knees to look at it in the full-length mirror. He frowned a bit, because regardless of it being slightly loose, it was still small enough to fit the curves of his tummy. 

"And what exactly are you doing?" 

Louis whipped around, losing his balance and tumbling backwards onto Harry’s luggage. Harry couldn’t help but laugh, walking over and bending down beside him.  

"I was wondering where this thing was." Harry smiled, gently tugging at the shirt’s hem near Louis’ tummy. Louis felt his face flush slightly, looking up into those fantastic green eyes he could always find a safe haven in.

"I was just doing some of your packing, then I found this and it reminded me of the beginning of it all." Louis nodded slowly, jutting his bottom lip out. He watched Harry’s eyes glimmer as he leaned in, gently placing a kiss on the petite boy’s pout. 

"You look so fit in that, y’know," Harry mumbled, a small smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. Louis could feel his gaze along his body in the pit of his stomach.

He'd never get used to knowing that it was him, _hi_ _m_ who had the power to wreak Harry either sexual or emotional havoc. "Fuck, you turn me on. Your stomach is my favorite." He sat down beside Louis, patting his lap to motion him on.

Straddling him, Louis flicked the tip of Harry's nose with his tongue lovingly. "First off, I haven't heard you use 'turn me on' since you were what, 17? Expand your vocabulary, Styles. Second, can you imagine how I felt the day you wore it?"

He shook his head because quite frankly, Harry would never understand the horrible struggles he endured that night. As if. "Was hiding a semi for two hours, security kept telling me off when I'd put my hand down there to fix it," he laughed, gently tickling his broad chest.

Harry smirked, nuzzling his nose into Louis’ neck. He slid his large hands down to the jut of his waist, spanning them to the small of his back. He leaned in, biting down gently on Louis' earlobe before whispering. "Do you happen to remember what happened that night?"

Oh, as if Louis could forget. It was the first night they had alone after months of sleeping in the same room as their four bandmates, whom he loved so dearly, but not enough as to put his own sexual desires aside.

He nodded, cheeks flushing. "Are you questioning my memory of our sexual exploits? Put your pretty mouth to work that night, didn't you love?"

Harry groaned, half from the solid memory and half from his little shit of a boyfriend. "Did I? 's not so much work when it's someone with a cock as lovely as yours." 

A throaty noise escaped from Louis' mouth as he untangled himself from Harry's gangly arms and crouched beside him, undoing his belt. "Off."

Harry complied with a knowing grin, taking his time to adjust his belt and slide it off. 

"Would you hurry the fuck up?" Louis slapped his hands away and pulled Harry's skin tight jeans down, as he had done one too many times before. He leaned in, rubbing his lips gently across Harry's chin, before licking a thin stripe of Harry's quivering bottom lip.

He trailed his palm down Harry's chest, pausing only briefly to gently pinch his right nipple as he moved his hand over the thin material that were Harry's boxer-briefs.

His eager tongue made way into Harry's mouth, flicking it gently against Harry's. Louis palmed over the growing semi, pressing a bit harder with each lick into Harry's mouth. Finally sliding his hand down, he grinned over Harry's lips as a deep groan left his mouth and entered Louis', wrapping a small hand over Harry's now throbbing cock. 

"You're so," Louis slowly pulled off his lips off slowly, swallowing Harry's minty taste. "So, ugh." He slid his briefs down, scooting back for a better hold. He worked his hand slowly, thumbing the slit each time, smoothing his pre-come in small circles. Louis leaned forward, softly tasting the tip with a kitten lick, fondly rolling his eyes as Harry leaned his head back, murmurs of  _Lou, fucking tease,_ escaped his mouth. 

He shifted himself to sit on Harry's legs, knees on either side. He licked the length with the underside of his tongue, lightly nibbling at his vein before taking him down. He cupped Harry's balls with one hand, applying a stiff pressure to the base with his other as he swirled his tongue from the middle onwards up.

Harry fisted his hand in Louis' hair, bobbing him slowly. Louis sucked a small pressure with his lips around the bottom of Harry's cock, moving the pressure upwards before letting go with a wet  _pop._

Louis stroked Harry's length with his right hand, licking his way over to nip at Harry's inner thigh, peppering it with soft kisses and nibbles. Louis knew that would send Harry over the edge, as his thighs seemed to have a switch that was just an instant leeway for Harry to come. He heard the murmurs, licking once up Harry's cock again, teasing his tongue at the crown.

"What's that, love? You gonna come for me?" Louis asked, taking all of Harry in once more, silently praising the sexual gods for the umpth-millionth time for blessing him with no gag reflex. "Wanna see you wrecked, c'mon babe." 

 Harry swallowed with a quick nod. "Yeah, I'm; fuck,  _Lou,_ do that again," he cried out as Louis squeezed one of his balls just a bit firmer. That was enough to send him over the edge, spilling into Louis' mouth and cheeks. Louis rubbed Harry's cock filthily against his cheek, wiping his come, only to lick it off. Harry shivered underneath his hold, small whines slipping from the back of his throat.

"C'mere, bastard." 

Louis kissed the tip once more, sliding over to cuddle into Harry's open arm.

Harry beamed. "Just like when we were younger, hm."

Louis laughed, nodding into Harry's chest. He looked down at his shirt, then back up at Harry. "If I do say so myself; I love you too, H." Louis smiled, bringing his hand up to Harry's nape, twisting the loose curls around his finger.

Their noses met half way, knocking against each other gently. Harry would never get tired of hearing him say that. He sighed softly, lifting Louis' chin to meet their eyes. “And I’ll always love you, Lou.” he whispered, dragging his lips across Louis’ satin olive skin, reattaching them to the ones he was ever so familiar with.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "After All This Time" by Rodney Crowell. Apparently it's a country song which I wouldn't know because I didn't bother listening to it? Anyways, you can find me on [tumblr](http://lilourrily.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/rnidnight/). Kudos are always appreciated. For the record I'm not the most avid writer of smut if you couldn't tell. Watch out for a one shot in the near future if I ever decide to finish it. Eventually.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
